The Evil Castle
The Evil Castle The Evil Castle is the last stage of Stick Ranger! Trivia *This is the last stage of the game. *This is the hardest stage of the game. *In this stage, the color of the enemies says their weaknesses. *All the six enemies in this stage have unique heads and bodies. *In this stage, five out of the six enemies are fully resistant to Freeze type attacks. *One enemy in this stage beats the record for highest damage in the game. *All the enemies here use three different attacks. *All the enemies in this stage has both the highest gold and XP drop in the game. *One enemy in this stage has beaten the highest LP in the game. *One enemy in this stage has beaten the lowest AGI in the game. *The six enemies in this stage can fuse themselves into an immortal, undefeatable enemy. *This is the second stage where each screen features a different landscape and tileset. *These enemies have introduced the new 'charged attack' which deals a ridiculous amount of damage if players are not in its blindspot. *These are the enemies that drop more onigiri's than anywhere else. (25) *All the enemies here are bosses. *In this stage, the characters cannot pass the upper edge of the screen in the way they *The six enemies in this stage have the highest XP level in the game. *The first six enemies here are made of attacks of previous enemies. *The fire boss has an attack with 256 projectiles, more than any other enemy. *The poison boss' attack has a longer lasting effect than any other boss. *The freeze boss has an attack with the longest Freeze duration . *In the top left corner, it displays no name. *When the final boss dies, he explodes. *Black crystals, silver crystals and purple crystals are useless here, DEF aura is useful here through. *This surely is the stage with more trivia in the whole SR. Enemies The blindspot: The blindspot in this level is an area that when the players are inside it, they are immune to the charged attack of the bosses, the blindspot always appear 5s before the enemies using the charged attack, it's always in the same place. The Physical Boss ''' LP: 50,000,000 AT: Spear: 300 - 600 x 3 Needle: 13-15 x 30 Charged attack: 150,000 - 400,000 x 360 AGI: Spear: 150-200 Needle: 100-120 Charged attack: 1,000 - 1,600 Range: Spear: 30 Needle: 700 Charged attack: infinity Strenght: Thunder (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Fire (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Ice (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Poison (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Freeze (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: Physical (AT +5,000) LV: 150 EXP: 20,000 Gold ($): 99,999,999 Body: physical Head: physical Attack: Spear, needle and charged attack. Head colour: #979797 Body colour: #747474 Movement: flying Charged attack: Summons 360 spears in a circle shape, each inclined 1º more than the last one, when summoned they stay stop, but 5s later they all are shot very fast, they vanish when touch the edge, pierce characters and the ground. ' '' '' '''The Thunder Boss' LP: 150,000,000 AT: Thunder: 1 - 999 x 2 Laser: 40 - 80 x 4 Charged attack: 100,000 - 999,999,999 x 25 AGI: Thunder: 100-150 Needle: 75 - 125 Charged attack: 1,000 - 1,600 Range: Thunder: 60 Laser: 1,400 Charged attack: infinity Strenght: Physical (AT - 1,000,000 can be below 1!) Fire (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Ice (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Poison (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Freeze (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: Thunder (AT +5,000%) LV: 150 EXP: 20,000 Gold ($): 99,999,999 Body: thunder Head: thunder Attack: thunder, laser and charged attack. Head colour: #EBEB5E Body colour: #CAA128 Movement: flying Charged attack: Summons 25 tiny lasers that fall into the ground 2s after being summoned, when they touch the ground summons GIANT lasers like the grey big box snake attack, they are large enough to always cover the whole screen, and are so high that their height goes over 1,000 pixels after the screen ends, so there's no way to escape. ' ' The Fire Boss LP: 120,000,000 AT: Heat: 4-5 Bolt: 33-55 x 7 Charged attack: 150 - 600 x 256 AGI: Heat: 2-3 Bolt: 100-180 Charged attack: 1,000 - 1,600 Range: Heat: 45 Bolt: 1,600 Charged attack: infinity Strenght: Physical (AT - 1,000,000 can be below 1!) Thunder (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Ice (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Poison (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Freeze (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: Fire (AT +5,000%) LV: 150 EXP: 20,000 Gold ($): 99,999,999 Body: fire Head: fire Attack: Heat, bolt and charged attack. Head colour: #FD8E0F Body colour: #FF0000 Movement: flying Charged attack: Summons fire that covers ALL the ground and each fire summons 10 heat clouds per second and the heat clouds go up VERY fast and the heat clouds last 5s, the fire lasts 10s and both the fire and the heat damage the players SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fastly that they deal over 100,000 damage in a second! The Ice Boss LP: 80,000,000 AT: Ice spike: 40-70 (slow 80%) Ice spear: 50-90 x 3 (slow 50%) Charged attack: 2,800,000 - 9,000,000 x 16 (slow 99%) AGI: Ice spike: 300-300 Ice spear: 90-100 Charged attack: 1,000 - 1,600 Range: Ice spike: 60 Ice spear: 2,000 Charged attack: infinity Strenght: Physical (AT - 1,000,000 can be below 1!) Thunder (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Fire (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Poison (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Freeze (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: Ice (AT +5,000%, time + 800%, slow +20%) LV: 150 EXP: 20,000 Gold ($): 99,999,999 Body: ice Head: ice Attack: Ice spike, ice spear and charged attack. Head colour: #A6BEC6 Body colour: #C4CBFE Movement: flying note: slow cannot go above 80% Charged attack: Summons 16 BIG ice spikes (32 pixels wide by 128 pixels tall) then they all fall at the same time, pierces characters and vanish 2s after landing. The Poison Boss'' '' LP: 100,000,000 AT: Poison cloud: 12-16 (6s) = 3,600 - 4,800 Poison bolt: 0-1 (0.8s) x 5 = 0-40 (does NOT stack) Charged attack: 150,000 - 350,000 (10s) x 255 = 75,000,000 - 175,000,000 AGI: Poison cloud: 500-750 Poison bolt: 60-105 Charged attack: 1,000 - 1,600 Range: Poison cloud: 30 Poison bolt: 2,000 Charged attack: infinity Strenght: Physical (AT - 1,000,000 can be below 1!) Thunder (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Fire (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Ice (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Freeze (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: Poison (AT +5,000%, time + 800%) LV: 150 EXP: 20,000 Gold ($): 99,999,999 Body: poison Head: poison Attack:Poison cloud, poison bolt and charged attack. Head colour: #329700 Body colour: #650032 Movement: flying Charged attack: Summons 255 poison clouds in random places in random angles that move in random speeds, the clouds are BIG, so there's no way to escape unless you're in the blindspot. ' ' The freeze boss LP: 60,000,000 AT: Freeze: 20-50 (7s) Freeze spear: 30-60 (3s) Charged attack: 80,000,000 - 160,000,000 x 80 (86,400s (one whole day!)) AGI: Freeze:550-700 Freeze spear: 150-200 Charged attack: 1,000 - 1,600 Range: Freeze: 80 Freeze spear: 4,000 Charged attack: infinity Strenght: Physical (AT - 1,000,000 can be below 1!) Thunder (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Fire (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) Ice (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Poison (1,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: Freeze (AT +5,000%, but time -100% T_T) LV: 150 EXP: 20,000 Gold ($): 99,999,999 Body: freeze Head: freeze Attack: Freeze, freeze spear and charged attack. Head colour: #CECBFF Body colour: #CECBFF Movement: flying Charged attack: Summons 80 freeze attacks in the top of the screen that fall into the ground all at once, pierces characters and vanish 3s after hit the ground. ' ' The Final Boss! LP: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AT: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999-9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AGI: Glitch:0-0 Charged attack: 1-1 Range:Infinity Strenght: Physical (AT - infinity, can be below 1!) Thunder (infinity% of the AT heals the boss LP) Fire (infinity% of the AT heals the boss LP) Ice (infinity% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -infinity%) Poison (infinity% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -infinity%) Freeze (infinity% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -infinity%) Weakness:NONE!!! LV: 200 EXP: 1,000,000 Gold ($): 9,999,999,999 Body: ??? Head: ??? Attack: Glitch, charged attack. Head colour: lots of heads Body colour: lots of bodies (the lines) Movement:random movements in SR When the boss battle begins, an angel will appear and give immortality, 0 AGI and infinity damage to all characters (the health bar also turns golden), this only happens once, then after he's killed, if the player come back, will fight a boss with the stats below. The glitch attack is just a lot of lines of the color of the attack type that expands in the direction it's pointing (don't move, it expands!) and keep expanding until hit the ground, the edge, pierces characters. The charged attack is destroying the whole dan-ball world, but since the players will have infinity damage and 0 AGI, this cannot be done anyway. The new stats of the boss: LP: 400,000,000 AT: Glitch: 50-180 (Type is random, if is freeze, lasts 1s, if is ice, slow 50%) If glitch is poison type: 1-11 (0.2s) = 10-110 If glitch is thunder type: 1-249 Charged attack will be not available AGI: Glitch: 100-125 Range:Infinity Strenght: 5 are randominzed if Physical (AT - 10,000,000, can be below 1!) if Thunder (2,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) if Fire (2,000% of the AT heals the boss LP) if Ice (2,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) if Poison (2,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) if Freeze (2,000% of the AT heals the boss LP, time -100%) Weakness: The elements he's not strong against after being sorted above! if Physical (AT +10,000) if fire (AT +5,000%) if thunder (AT +5,000%) if ice (AT +5,000%, time +900%, slow +25%) if poison (AT +5,000%, time +900%) if freeze (AT +5,000%, time -100%, T_T) LV: 160 EXP: 30,000 Gold ($): 100,000,000 Body: ??? Head: ??? Attack: Glitch. Head colour: lots of heads Body colour: lots of bodies (the lines) Movement: random movements in SR note: for the weakness, the boss will have an AURA, grey for physical, red for fire, yellow for thunder, blue for ice, green for poison and light blue for freeze, and the weakness is randomized every 10 seconds. Images: Finalbossfight.png|A team fighting the final boss of the game (a fire glitch attack can be seen) note: the red circle is the boss weakness AURA Finalbossfightdeath.png|The final boss fight when he dies Category:Stick Ranger Stages